


A Shoulder to Cry On

by Calacious



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Cheering Up a Friend, Depression, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey hasn't said anything funny in days; Jesse's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoulder to Cry On

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me when I was watching old episodes the other day.

Joey's a master of his voice. He uses it in ways that Jesse, as a singer, can only dream of. Not that he wants to imitate Popeye the Sailor man, or Scooby Doo anytime soon, but, still it would be good to be able to use his voice as well as Joey can. Make the man laugh like Joey does for everyone else. Especially at a time like this, when he's being hit left and right by disappointment after disappointment.

He hasn't seen the man smile in days, hasn't heard him crack a joke, or throw his voice, or imitate anyone. It's depressing, and it hurts to see Joey like this.

Right now it's just the two of them. Joey's sitting on the couch, shoulders slumped, head down, and Jesse isn't sure what to do with himself.

He's saved any further dithering when Joey sighs, and it comes naturally for him to sit down beside the other man, pull him into a hug, and offer him the comfort of just being there. No words. No trick of the voice. Just sitting there, holding his friend, and offering him a shoulder to cry on should he need it.


End file.
